


Revolutions: Interludes

by D_Willims



Series: X-Men: Revolutions [1]
Category: X-Men: Evolution
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Willims/pseuds/D_Willims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles/one-shots that take place following the end of Evolution.</p><p>Latest: <i>Change</i>. Wanda makes a change.</p><p><i>Meltdown</i>. Amara asks Tabby to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fury: Fury, Silver Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own the _X-Men_ universe.
> 
>  **Characters:** Nick Fury, Silver Fox  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Contains:** Mentions of Child Murder, Mentions of Child Disappearance  
>  **Summary:** Fury faces the aftermath of his decision to free Trask.  
>  **Word Count:** 500  
>  **Prompt:** "Good is Not Nice" for The Aviary

"There was an attack in South Dakota, sir." She tosses the folder on his desk with a casual flick of her hand. Papers skittered out the corner of the folder.

It was a plain enough folder, just like any other they used in the office. But dread settled in the pit of his stomach, looking at it. He couldn't bring himself to touch it.

She has no such qualms. Her fingers stretch out, flipping open the file with the same force he'd seen her use to snap dozens of necks. But there isn't even a flicker of emotion on her dark features.

He is very careful not to mistake her stoic face for lack of passion. Never again.

"Lawrence Trask," she emphasizes the name. As she speaks, she slides a photo of a boy across the desk towards him. "He was thirteen. Intel says that he was showing the early signs of becoming a precog." She pauses there, letting the words sink in.

He looks away, bites down on his cigar. It nearly breaks in half. Only when he turns back towards her does she speak again.

"Lawrence is dead. His chest was blown wide open. The neighbors say it was a giant robot. Took the roof clean off his house." She pulls out another picture, this time of a girl. "This is his sister Tanya, sixteen. No one's seen her since the attack."

"She a mutant, too?" It's the first thing he's said since this little meeting began.

She nods sharply.

A discomforting silence falls between them. He smudges out the mangled cigar in the ashtray on the corner of his desk. Then he looks at the photos again.

"The X-Men will take care of it." He continues on as if he didn't hear her injecting snort. "Missing mutants is really their jurisdiction."

"Understood, sir." There's a hard edge to her jaw as she grinds those words out. Her hand twitches towards the bowie knife she keeps on her belt, but she lets it drop. She really is a surprisingly professional solider.

"Dismissed," he tells her.

She nods once and turns on her heel to leave.

A part of him silently screams for her to turn around. He'd give her the mission, ask her to clean up for him. It would be easy. No fuss, no mess. But the other part of him shouts that down. Amnesty for all future crimes had been part of his deal with Trask. And he was nothing if he didn't have his word.

He'd saved the world, damnit.

The photos of the two children stare up at him.

"Wait."

She pauses at the door. Her head turns until he can see her face again.

"Take him out," he orders.

A fierce, bloodthirsty smile creeps across her face. The smile reaches her eyes. "It would be my pleasure, sir."

Then she's gone, disappearing into the shadows. He won't see her again until the job is done.

He nods to himself and lights another cigar.


	2. Change: Wanda, Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own the _X-Men_ universe.
> 
>  **Characters:** Kitty, Wanda  
>  **Rating:** K+  
>  **Summary:** The moment Wanda makes a change.  
>  **Word Count:** 44  
>  **Prompt:** #045 "Three Sentences" for The Deep Blue Sea

"We made a good team, you know," Kitty calls after them.

Only Wanda looks back, towards Kitty with her omnipresent, overly optimistic smile holding the door to the Institute open: an always open invitation. Pietro grabs at her wrist, but Wanda shakes him off.


	3. Meltdown: Amara x Tabby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-Men universe.
> 
>  **Characters:** Tabby, Amara  
>  **Relationships:** Amara x Tabby  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Summary:** Amara asks Tabby to stay.  
>  **Word Count:** 400

Amara's knuckles had turned a startling shade of bloodless white. Her left hand was locked in a death-grip around the doorknob. The metal had started to soften in her red-hot grip. She'd right hand curled tight against the door frame, scrapping at the wood with broken nails.

No one could get out. And, more importantly, no one could get in.

It was just the two of them. Stuck here in Amara's room.

"So..." Tabby wasn't sure what to say next so she just sat on the edge of the nearest bed instead. Filled with anxious energy, she folded her legs under her and fidgeted with the buckles on one of her boots. She was getting dirt on the disturbingly well-made bed. It would have been hers if she'd stuck around longer, so she figured it was okay.

"I'm going to stay," Amara said quickly. Her words ran together in a rush of hot air and her accent got thicker with each syllable. "And I want you to stay. You didn't think you fit in, and I get that. But you do, I swear you do. Please, just stay, okay? With me."

Tabby lost the thread of it after that. Amara was still speaking, but she'd slipped into a rapid-fire Latin that Tabby couldn't even begin to understand.

After a moment, Tabby stood and walked deliberately to the door. Gingerly, she reached out and pried Amara's hands away from the door. Amara's skin was unpleasantly hot, nothing like the warm buzz of Tabby's cherry bombs. But it didn't burn.

"Amara…" Tabby stopped and bit her lip. She didn't know what to say.

At least Amara had stopped talking. She breathed deeply, instead, trying to collect herself. Even so, she was fidgeting. Her freed fingers tugged at her long hair, hiding behind it like a curtain.

In one wild, reckless moment that she was sure she'd regret later, Tabby closed the distance between them. Amara let out a soft gasp of surprise against her lips, and fear bubbled in Tabby's throat. If anything, she had succeeded in convince Amara to rescind the offer to stay.

But then Amara's arms wrapped around Tabby's shoulders, pulling her close.

Encouraged, Tabby ran one hand through Amara's hair. The other settled on Amara's hip. "Okay," Tabby said as she pulled back. "Yeah, I'll stay."

Smiling, Amara let out a shaky, giggly breath. "Good, good. I'm glad."


End file.
